1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train for a hybrid motor vehicle configured to transmit a torque generated by an internal combustion engine and/or an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2010/0216584 A1 discloses a drive train for a hybrid motor vehicle, in which an electric machine has a rotor that is configured as an internal gear of a planetary gear mechanism. The internal gear is coupled via planetary gears that are mounted via a planetary carrier to a sun gear. The sun gear is connected fixedly to a transmission output shaft of a motor vehicle transmission and rotates with the output shaft to drive the hybrid motor vehicle electrically. The planetary carrier is connected to a shaft that is connected via a toothing system to a motor shaft of an internal combustion engine to start the internal combustion engine with the aid of the electric machine.
There is a constant need to reduce the installation space of a drive train.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive train with a low installation space.